


Every Time A Bell Rings

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every time a bell rings... well, you know the rest.  Not for the first time, Crowley fails to consider the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103





	Every Time A Bell Rings

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw the STUPIDEST Gamestop commercial, and I just...

“Angel, please just come out.”

“No! I can’t be seen like this! I’m hideous, and it’s all your fault!”

He really _was_ hideous, there was no use denying it. Crowley had caught a glimpse just before Aziraphale fled to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face.

Wings. Eight massive, feathery, ungainly wings sprouting from Aziraphale’s back. And this was in addition to the six smaller ones behind his head just long enough to cover his face. His wrists and ankles each had two pairs of tiny wings sprouting from the joints, and Crowley was sure he had seen another two pairs popping up around his elbows. The whole effect had been at once adorably fluffy and terrifyingly eldritch, like a baby duck with too many limbs, and it was taking everything Crowley had not to collapse into hysterics right here in the hallway and laugh until he cried.

“Aziraphale, I already said I’m sorry! I didn’t know that stupid phrase would catch on! You know how humans are, one minute they’re believing in two-headed giants and krakens, and the next...”

“Yes well, you should have learned your lesson after six thousand years! Human belief is a powerful thing, it’s not to be trifled with! What if I’m _stuck_ like this? This is worse than when they believed angels had a thousand all-seeing eyes and four animal heads!”

“Come on, it can’t be as bad as all that. We got through the Renaissance, didn’t we?”

“Not without a great deal of paperwork. Gabriel was _furious_ when some holy men got it into their heads that Archangels were a rank below Principality.”

“Would’ve served him right to get knocked down a few pegs...”

“I’m still not coming out! And I reserve the right to be angry at you!”

“Alright, fine, that’s fine.”

It really wasn’t. Crowley didn’t want to waste the next few decades talking to his husband through the bathroom door of their cottage.

“What if I make it up to you? You remember back when humans thought all devils had horns and tails? Every time a bloody bell rings and you get more... wing-y... I’ll add on something of my own, and we’ll laugh about it and go about our lives. The humans will forget about the bell thing eventually, they always do.”

A pause. “...will you really do that for me?”

“You know I will. Just come out. Let me see you.”

The door opened. Aziraphale sheepishly shuffled out. His human form still looked normal, but anyone with a decent third eye could plainly see what a freakish disaster his spiritual form had become. Crowley counted at least thirty pairs of wings that he could see, and possibly more that Aziraphale was trying his best to hide. All twitching and fluttering and rustling like a nervous flock of birds.

With a completely straight face, Crowley snapped his fingers and donned a pair of black, curling devil horns that stretched up to the ceiling of their cottage. The horns actually went _through_ the ceiling, but because they hadn’t manifested on the material plain, the effect was reminiscent of a video game character clipping through the environment.

Aziraphale giggled and hid his face behind his little head-wings. “Oh good Lord... my dear, we look _ridiculous_.”

“We _are_ ridiculous,” Crowley said, grinning. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Aziraphale flung his arms around him. And eldritch horror or not, Crowley could admit there was something very pleasant about being embraced by a being that was currently more bird than angel.

“Mmph... _warm_...”

“Oh, you silly serpent.”


End file.
